This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Essentially this project concerns the use of laser ablation as a platform to study DNA double strand break repair during mitosis. In collaboration with the LAMMP, I will use the Meta 510 confocal microscope to perform flourescent imaging of HeLa and CFPAC1 cells stained for various DSB recognition and repair factors after lesion induction in a different facility with femtosecond near IR or nanosecond UVA laser irradiation. Goals include: elucidation of pathway specificity in the cellular response to mitotic DNA damage and the kinetics of DNA damage repair factor recruitment during the different stages of the cell cycle.